They're Everywhere
They’re Everywhere is the 29th episode of Charmed. Summary Prue and Piper give in to their fears that the men in their lives may be Warlocks and cast a “Mind-Reading” spell to find out the truth. Meanwhile, a group of brain-zapping Warlocks called "Collectors" are after Eric, who has translated ancient tablets that contain all historical events in the past and future. Eric destroys the actual stone tablets, storing the knowledge to his own mind and becoming prey to the “Collectors”, who want the power of the tablets. Using Eric’s father as bait, the "Collectors" lure Eric to them and zap Phoebe when she tries to help out. Prue and Piper use their ability to read each others mind and trick the warlocks into zapping each other right out of existence. Luckily, Prue and Piper learn their recent flames are not warlocks, although Jack has been playing tricks on Prue with his twin brother. Piper takes a romantic leap of faith and heads off for the weekend with Dan. Plot A guide in a museum tells of the legend of the Akashic Records, an account of all past and future events. He shows the tour group a tablet believed to be a map leading to the Akashic Records. A young man, Eric Bragg, realizes that he has translated part of the map and trots out of the museum. He goes to visit his father, Ben, in a convalescent hospital; the father has translated the other part of the map, but now lies comatose. Phoebe is volunteering in the hospital and brings in flowers. Dr. Stone enters and wants to move the father. Eric refuses, and leaves, then Dr. Stone blinks away. Eric bumps into Phoebe, and Phoebe gets a premonition of someone extending a needle from his finger into Eric's brain. ]] Prue, at the manor, tells Piper that Jack Sheridan might be a warlock. She had been in front of Jack waiting for coffee and stepped away to go to the newsstand and seemingly found Jack right there waiting for her. She thinks he couldn't have gotten there that fast without blinking. She asks Piper if there's any way to detect a warlock. Piper is packing a suitcase to go to Lake Tahoe with Dan. Dan appears at the door, wanting to get an early start. Just as Piper is about to head out, Kit yowls at Dan. Piper shoos Dan away. Prue and Piper flip through the Book of Shadows, looking for a warlock test, and find none. They do find a spell to hear private thoughts, and cast it. They end up hearing each others thoughts, as well as Phoebe's. Phoebe says that warlocks don't bleed. Jack--or so it appears--comes into Prue's office in a garish shirt, sunglasses and shorts. Prue is astonished at his attire. Prue asks him about a collection he auction. Jack thinks, "Be careful, she suspects." Prue asks who validated a collection Buckland's recently handled and Jack doesn't know what she's talking about. Prue asks if Jack has collections validated, and Jack thinks, "Mostly I put people in graves and incinerate them." Prue is horrified. Dan comes back to the manor. Piper freezes him and pricks his hand. He doesn't bleed, but Phoebe points out that his blood is frozen along with the rest of him. Phoebe goes back upstairs and Piper unfreezes Dan, who starts bleeding. As Dan leaves, Kit yowls again -- at a hornet's nest above the door. Phoebe looks in the Book of Shadows for the people she saw in her premonition. She finds the Collectors--warlocks who drain the knowledge from people's brains. Phoebe and Piper enter Eric's apartment, and find the Collectors attacking Eric. Piper freezes them and Phoebe recognizes one of them as Dr. Stone. Phoebe kicks the Collectors off of Eric, who pulls a gun out of a drawer and shoots both Collectors. The Collectors get back up, and Eric flees with Phoebe and Piper. At the manor, Eric says the Collectors are some kind of government agents who are after the Akashic Records. They're the ones who put his father in the hospital. Phoebe thinks the Akashic Records are just a legend. Eric tries to leave and go after his father, but Phoebe flips him onto the floor. Prue comes in as Phoebe struggles with Eric, and at last Piper freezes him. Prue suddenly knows about the Akashic Records, and finally Prue confesses to the hearing-thoughts spell. She produces a knife that once belonged to Brendan Rowe (When Bad Warlocks Turn Good) and asks Piper to come with her to Buckland's. The Collectors meet at the museum. They plan to use Phoebe to get to Eric. Jack enters Prue's office, this time in reasonably proper attire. Piper comes from behind and freezes him. Prue pricks his hand with the knife, and is initially alarmed that he isn't bleeding. Piper reminds Prue that Jack is frozen. As Piper prepares to unfreeze him, "Jack" appears in the garish shirt. Piper panics and freezes them both, then unfreezes them. Jack begins to bleed. Garish-shirt Jack turns out to be Jack's twin brother Jeff, who owns a chain of mortuaries. They pulled a stunt they pulled back when they were younger; since Jack was taking an interest in Prue, he sent Jeff to check her out. Prue slaps them both. Phoebe offers tea to Eric, who wonders how she knew the Collectors were after him. Phoebe mentions she has a "gift" for knowing something's wrong. Eric mentions that his father was in the midst of translating the map to the Akashic Records when someone incapacitated him. Eric completed the translation in hopes of finding out who hurt Ben. Phoebe is a bit envious; she admits she isn't nearly as close to her father. The sisters and Eric go to the hospital to fetch Ben. They find the receptionist collapsed. Eric runs into his father's room. The sisters follow and the Collectors blink in. Prue flings the Collectors into the wall. The Collectors blink out. Just as the sisters and Eric are about to leave with Ben, Dr. Stone blinks in with the knife, then blinks behind Piper and grabs her. The other Collector blinks in and grabs Eric just as Prue comes back in with a wheelchair. Phoebe smashes a flowerpot over Dr. Stone's head, knocking him out. Prue telekinetically pulls Eric out of the other Collector's grip. Dr. Stone blinks to the other side of Ben's bed. Before Prue can throw the knife at Dr. Stone, the Collectors blink away with Ben. Eric runs out of the hospital. The sisters explain that the Collectors are warlocks, and they are witches. The sisters want to take Eric back to the manor, believing they may come after him next and offer to trade his knowledge for his father's freedom. Eric isn't willing to listen, and runs off. Phoebe goes after him while Prue and Piper head back to the manor. Phoebe finds Eric at the museum with a fire extinguisher. Convinced that the Akashic Records are a curse, he smashes the display case open, then slams the map to the ground. With the map destroyed, he's the only one who knows where the records are located. Prue and Piper check out the Book. Prue thinks she can understand how powerless Eric feels. Piper doesn't understand, and wonders if she's the only one who misses their father. Prue admits she misses what she hoped Victor would be. She finds that the only way to keep the Collectors away from Eric is to take away the information about the Akashic Records with a spell. Piper is reluctant; she fears the Collectors will kill Ben in revenge. Prue, however, thinks they may have to sacrifice Ben to save the rest of the world. Dan comes to the manor, wanting to go to Tahoe, but Piper says she can be ready on time. Dan says his car is leaving the driveway at six--and hopes that Piper is with him. Prue and Piper want Phoebe to tell Eric that they may have to sacrifice his father to keep the Akashic Records out of the Collectors' hands. Phoebe is horrified, since she promised to save Ben. She does, however, agree to break the news to Eric. The Collectors contact Eric and briefly restore his father's mind to let him talk before draining it again. The Collectors have Ben at Golden Gate Park, and promise to restore him if Eric gives up the location of the Akashic Records. Phoebe walks in, but Eric stalls her by asking for more tea. He runs into Prue and Piper, and says he's only getting some air. However, Prue and Piper hear his thoughts on where he's really going. The sisters go after him. Eric finds his father with the Collectors. Dr. Stone demands the location of the Akashic Records, but Eric wants his father's mind restored first. He pulls his pistol, and threatens to shoot himself in the head if his father's mind isn't restored. The other Collector restores the father's mind. Eric is distracted and Dr. Stone blinks behind him, knocks the gun from his hand and drains his mind. At that moment, Phoebe arrives and kicks Dr. Stone down. However, his partner creeps up behind her and drains her mind. Prue rushes in and flings the Collector to the ground. Piper arrives just as Dr. Stone blinks away. The other Collector taunts Prue and Piper with his needle finger still engaged, but Prue hears his thoughts and knows that Dr. Stone plans to take them from behind. Dr. Stone blinks back in behind Prue. Piper freezes both Collectors as they raise their needle fingers. Prue moves the two Collectors so that they vanquish each other. Phoebe, Eric and the father are all restored to health. Phoebe and Eric have lost their recent memories and don't recognize each other. Eric and Ben have an emotional reunion. The hearing-thoughts spell wears off, much to Prue and Piper's relief. Piper hurries after Dan. Phoebe comes in with a huge bouquet; somebody left it for Prue. The bouquet starts ringing; there's a cell phone in it. Piper sees Dan leaving without her, and freezes his car and runs to him. Prue answers the phone; it's Jack. He wants to apologize, but Prue and Phoebe aren't willing to let him off just yet; Phoebe makes static noises and Prue hangs up. Phoebe decides to run up Jack's bill with a call to Tokyo. Phoebe runs into Eric at the hospital. Book of Shadows # To Extract Knowledge is before the Masselin page. (Prue mentions this page later) # The Masselin page is before the To Lure an Evil Spirit page. # The To Lure an Evil Spirit page is before the "Famous Books" page. # The Famous Books page is before the To Hear Secret Thoughts page. # Prue flipped past the "A Spell to Invoke the Power of Three" page. Image:2x07-bos.jpg|To Extract Knowledge Image:2x07-bos-02.jpg Image:2x07-bos-masselin.jpg|Masselin Image:2x07-bos-to-lure-an-evil-spirit.jpg|To Lure an Evil Spirit Image:2x07-bos-famous-books.jpg|Famous Books Image:2x07-bos-to-hear-secret-thoughts.jpg|To Hear Secret Thoughts Image:2x07-bos-a-spell-to-invoke-the-power-of-three.jpg|A Spell to Invoke the Power of Three Spells # Prue and Piper cast the To Hear Secret Thoughts spell to find out whether Dan and/or Jack were warlocks. They ultimately reversed the spell. A blue candle for each person casting the spell is needed. To Hear Secret Thoughts :As flame lights shadow :And truth ends fear :Open locked thoughts :to my mind's willing ear :May the smoke from :this candle into :everywhere creep :Bringing innermost voices :to my mind in speech. Notes thumb|300px|right * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Prue learns that Jack has an identical twin named Jeff. * The location used for the convalescent hospital was also used in season 3 as a psychiatric hospital in Primrose Empath. *After getting her memory erased, Phoebe forgot what happened in the last three weeks. She tells her sister that the last thing she remembers was the Halloween Party. This episode was aired on the November 18, 1999 so somewhere After The Devil's Music and before She's a Man, Baby, a Man!, they had a Halloween party. *When Prue and Piper cast the spell to hear people's thoughts, they briefly displayed a form of telepathy--the first instance this power was seen on the show. * Piper and Paige use a similar method to vanquish two members of the Triad in Engaged and Confused: Piper freezes both after one starts throwing a fireball, Paige moves the other one in front and Piper unfreezes him, causing the first Triad member to vanquish the second. The first one is vanquished by Piper afterward by blowing him up. * This episode scored 5.6 million viewers. Glitches * Prue says that the Athame came from the Rowe Brothers but that is impossible since the athame vanished when Greg Rowe was vanquished. Episode Stills 04re.jpg 207a.jpg 022147.jpg 789654.jpg Quotes :(Piper and Prue vanquish the Collectors by making them drain each others brains) :Piper: They really shouldn't have tried to give us the finger. :(In Piper's bedroom. She's putting clothes in a bag. Prue runs in.) :Prue: Ooh, ooh, ooh! I think Jack's a warlock. :Piper: Who? :Prue: Jack, uh, Jack Sheridan. The internet auction guy I met remember. I went to go get coffee, he was standing in front of me and then I went straight to the news stand and 'wham!' he was right there reading a magazine. :Piper: So he went from one place to another in a blink of an eye. So, you think he blinked? :Prue: Well, yeah, that's what warlocks do, right? Where's Phoebe? :Piper: She's volunteering at the convalescent hospital. :Prue: Great. Wait, you have to know if there's a warlock test. :Piper: How would I know? :Prue: I mean, well, you are a warlock magnet. :Piper: Am I never gonna live Jeremy down? You know, you had that Rex and Hannah thing at work. :Prue: Okay, fine, you've got them in your love-life, I've got them at the water-cooler. :(Phoebe enters.) :Phoebe: (thinking) Stay calm, calm down. Book of Shadows, needles and warlocks, and Eric’s in trouble, find out who, find out what. :Piper: The hospital hottie? :Phoebe: What? :Prue: Uh, how’s Eric? Did you see him today? :Phoebe: Why’s the Book of Shadows down here, girls? :Prue: Jack blinked. :Piper: And Kit hissed at Dan. :Prue: Right, and we think that they may be warlocks, so we were looking for a test so we could test them. :Phoebe: ''(thinking)'' Hello, paranoid. :Piper: We are not. :Prue: ... able to find a spell in the Book of Shadows. :Phoebe: Well, just prick him. Warlocks don’t bleed, so if there’s no blood you’ve got your answer. :Piper: (thinking) Who knew? :Prue: (thinking) Phoebe did. The spell, don’t tell her. :Piper: (thinking) Shouldn’t we reverse it? :Prue: (thinking) Not until we really… :Phoebe: Are you two okay? :Eric: I gotta get my father outta there. :Phoebe: No, wait, Eric. :Eric: He’s stuck in the hospital and Dr. Stone’s in on it. :Phoebe: Eric, it is not about your father anymore. It’s about you. Especially if they think you know how to find the Akashic Records. :Eric: Try and stop me. (Phoebe grabs his arm and she flips him and he lands on his back on the floor. She sits on top of him.) ow? :(Prue enters.) :Prue: Entertaining guests I see. :Phoebe: Hi! (Eric tries to get up.) Piper, could you help me out a little? :(Piper freezes Eric.) International Titles *French: Les Sorciers Sont Partout *Czech: Jsou všude (They're Everywhere) External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2